Generally, a headlamp is installed adjacent to a hood panel of a vehicle. Together these structures form the front appearance of the vehicle. The headlamp is closely mounted to the hood panel with a proper interval therebetween. However, the headlamp is often susceptible to damage in the event of a frontal collision.